itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pair of Kings
This artical came from the disney xd wiki . Pair of Kings is an American television sitcom shown on theDisney XD cable channel. It was created by Dan Cross and David Hoge and stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw. The series began production on February 15, 2010, with stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw departing fellow Disney series Hannah Montana and The Suite Life on Deck respectively, and premiered on September 10, 2010 on the Disney Channel. The show is filmed before a live studio audience. On November 20, 2010 Disney XD announced that Pair of Kings has been renewed for a second season, which premiered on June 13, 2011. Premise The series centers on brothers Brady (Mitchel Musso) and Boomer (Doc Shaw), a pair of 16-year-old twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago who live a normal existence. However, when Mason (Geno Segers), the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change dramatically. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to Kinkow, an American island - part of Polynesia - to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions – while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the eldest twin was supposed to rule alone but, since all records of which twin (Brady or Boomer) is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Mikayla (Kelsey Chow), Mason's teenage daughter, and hindered by Lanny (Ryan Ochoa), a disgruntled cousin, who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself. Characters Main characters *'King Brady, King of Kinkow' (played by Mitchel Musso, seasons 1-2) - One of the two protagonists of the series in seasons 1 and 2. Inherited his father's skin complexion. He has a crush on Mikayla. He is more illogical and in certain situations more serious than Boomer and he appears to be somewhat childish. He often uses his history of being bullied to help figure out how to solve a problem. He plays the guitar. He moved back to Chicago in season 3 after he overheard Mikayla say that he was immature, and that he would never mature so long as he was a king. *'King Boomer, King of Kinkow' (played by Doc Shaw) - One of the two protagonists of the series. Inherited his mother's skin complexion. Boomer has moments of carelessness and is rarely serious, unlike his brother Brady, but in season 2, he begins to behave in a slightly more responsible and brave manner than Brady. In season 3, he is still getting used to having another brother and has become the voice of reason between him and Boz. In the third season two parter, he was revealed to know ballet. In the episode "Bond of Brothers" It is revealed that "Boomer" is in fact a nickname, but Boomer is interrupted before revealing his real name. *'King Boz, King of Kinkow/Mindu' (played by Adam Hicks, season 3) - One of the two protagonists of the series in season 3. He is Brady and Boomer's long lost triplet brother who was lost in a storm on Mindu 17 years ago. He was raised by apes until he was ten, after which he was found and adopted by the king and queen of the island of Mindu. He does not like Mikayla very much because he feels that she looks like his ex-girlfriend even though it is very clear they look nothing alike. He tends to act like a real monkey from time to time, making him wild and unpredictable. It is made quite clear in the first few episodes of season 3, that of the triplets, Boz is the most intelligent. He is also the only one who appears to have at least average intelligence, if not over. In "I Know What You Did Last Sunday", it was revealed that in attempt to look for shelter, he unclogged Mindu's storm drain which caused the island to sink rapidly. *'Mikayla Makoola' (played by Kelsey Chow) - Mason's only daughter who assists the triplets. She is fearless and can handle anything, especially since she has inherited her father's fighting skills. She is shown to be very good with her machete, which she calls "Stabitha." Mikayla is the kind of person who tells the kings everything that they need to know, not just what they want to hear. Brady has a crush on her, but she continuously rejects him when he wants to go out with her. In the finale of season 2, Mikayla believes she may actually like Brady after having a dream of them almost kissing. She questions this and eventually kisses him to break him from a spell placed on him by the evil king. In the first episode of season 3, Brady overhears her telling her friend Candace that she wouldn't date Brady unless he grew up, which resulted in Brady leaving Kinkow. Mikayla does feel guilty upon hearing that Brady had left Kinkow. *'King/Prince Lanny, King of Lanada/Prince of Kinkow' (played by Ryan Ochoa) - Brady, Boomer and Boz's evil cousin who was heir to the throne until Boomer and Brady showed up. He is the main and inept antagonist of the series. He usually spends his time trying to think of ways to get rid of Brady and Boomer and attempts to cause them trouble. While at first indifferent to Lanny, the kings have built up an inexplicably large amount of love and trust for him and misinterpret any action he does as trying to help them. When Brady leaves Kinkow, Lanny wants the King Ring from Mikayla in order for Mikayla to return a favor to him. In the season 3 episode "O Lanada", Boomer and Boz give Lanny Lanada without realizing the gold-producing gopher of Kinkow lives there. In the end, Lanny keeps Lanada. When Lanny wanted to donate his spit to restore Kaita the Bat-Rider, the Tarantula People planned to take Lanny's spit by force in front of Mikayla. After Kaita the Bat-Rider is restored and Mikayla confronts Lanny for his actions, Lanny declares that it's time for his favor to be called in and wants her to keep silent of his treachery. However, in the battle, Lanny decides to help the kingdom by destroying the zombies using a canon. He soon learned that Kinkow is his real home and decides to be nice. *'Mason Makoola' (played by Geno Segers) - The strong and fearless Royal Advisor and loyal friend to Brady, Boomer and Boz's parents. He is the overly protective father of Mikayla and always threatens any boy who attempts to ask her out, including King Brady. He is often nicknamed "Sasquatch." Recurring characters *'Yamakoshi' (voiced by Vincent Pastore) - Lanny's one-hundred year-old pet fish and only friend, though they are constantly at odds. He is malevolent and perpetually grumpy. It would seem that Yamakoshi is the true schemer against Brady and Boomer, but being confined to a fish-bowl makes it impossible to carry out his plans without Lanny. Surprisingly, no one but Lanny can understand Yamakoshi when he talks, despite the fact that he has yelled at the kings on two life threatening situations. In the Season 2 1-hour finale "The Evil King," it is revealed that Yamakoshi is really Kalakai, the evil twin of Malakai, first king of Kinkow, who was transformed into a fish by his brother. He regained his human form when the twin moons appeared in the sky and he tricked Lanny into placing him on the throne of the evil castle, which restored his true form, so long as he did not leave his castle, which would result in the curse activating again. However, he was defeated by Brady and Boomer, and fell into the river, which caused him to leave his castle, and change back into his fish form. He then returned to being Lanny's pet. He is not seen in season 3, making his whereabouts unknown. *'Timothy Kalooka-Khan' (played by James Hong) - Kinkow Island's head elder and shaman who learned everything from Kinkow Community College and is the go-to guy for the kings, though he openly dislikes them. In "Mysteries of Kinkow," his real name is revealed on the "Mysteries of Kinkow" TV show when he was interviewed by Candace. His wife throws him out in the series finale after he makes fun of her cooking on TV. *'Candace' (played by Brittany Ross) - Candace is Mikayla's pretty, but naive gossip-loving friend. She was the most popular student in Mikayla's school. She is a girly-girl who loves gossip. She even has her own TV show called "Mysteries of Kinkow." Candace is arrested by Mikayla in the series finale by nearly causing Kingkow to be destroyed. *'Hibachi' (played by Martin Klebba) - A dwarfish bully with 6 toes on each foot who was the Kahula of Shredder Beach before Boomer and Brady defeated him in a surfing contest over who would be the Kahula and it was discovered that he cheats in order to win, Shredder Beach a dangerous beach in Kinkow where the best surfer rules and not even the kings have jurisdiction. He also makes an appearance on Boomer's Junga ball team, and as a bouncer in Brady's club. *'Rebecca "Awesome" Dawson' (played by Logan Browning) - Boomer's crush in school who thinks she said yes to going to prom with him. They wind up dancing anyway. She also comes to the island for a date with Boomer. When she visited Kinkow in "An Ice Girl for Boomer," she was taken away by a jealous caveman yet was rescued by Boomer and the caveman's girlfriend. She eventually dumped Boomer because he was too childish "and due to the fact that he sent her a painting of his butt". She then reappears and gets back together in the season 3 episode "Bond of Brothers". In "Meet the Parents," it is revealed that Rebecca's father was an exiled shaman of the Tarantula People who was part of a group that didn't agree with their people's violent ways. Rebecca's father sought refuge with Boomer's parents who helped them escape to Chicago. In order to keep her safe following a fight against the Tarantula People, her father and Boomer used amnesia powder to make her forget everything about Kinkow and dating Boomer. However, Rebecca found the Bat Medallion that Boz hid in one of the pillows that started to affect Rebecca. The Bat Medallion ends up dragging Rebecca to Kinkow. The amnesia powder ends up wearing off on Rebecca when she leaves Kinkow and she jumps off the balloon. Rebecca decides to stay to help the Kinkow army to help fight the forces of Kaita the Bat-Rider. Following the fight with Kaita, Boomer and Rebecca rekindle their relationship. *'Oogie' (played by Doug Brochu) - A Flaji who befriends Boomer, making Brady jealous. They mistakenly think he's a cannibal, but he turns out to be vegetarian. After the kings apologize to him, they are still unable to stop Mason from blasting him (who still believed he was a cannibal). He later develops a crush on a Dirt Fairy named Priscilla. *'Kaita the Bat-Rider' (played by Douglas Tait in Mummy form, Damion Poitier in human form) - Leader of the Tarantuala People and ruler of the island's dark side. Katai was responsible for killing the father of Boomer, Brady, and Boz. He was defeated in battle a thousand years ago and the Tarantula People have his mummy. Throughout the series, they constantly try to revive him using the Bat Maddalion. When Mikayla confiscates the Bat Medallion from Rebecca, Kutamungo snatches Mikayla and takes her and the Bat Medallion to Kaita's alter. Katai is returned to mortal form after Boz accidentally sneezes on him. Kaita then boards Kutamungo in order to raise an army of undead zombies and cause the fall of the light side of Kinkow. With help from Rebecca and the six tribes of Kinkow, Boomer and Boz were able to defeat Kaita. *'Kungamato' - A fire-breathing bat demon that serves as Kaita's mode of transportation. *'Catawampus' - Lanny's assistant while he is king. He is shown to be dumb, just like the kings. He is also very childlike. 'Guest stars' *'Aerosol' (played by Leslie-Anne Huff) - An evil orange-tailed mermaid who is the leader of the mermaids. She wants to overthrow the kings and steal the castle. In the episode "A Mermaid's Tail", she almost succeeded when the kings gave her feet and she betrayed them. She was foiled when doused with sea water and transformed back into a mermaid along with her friends Amazonia, Iman, Ammonia, and Anomatopoeia. *'Amazonia' (played by Madison Riley) - A tall, ignorant mermaid with a blue tail who enjoys everything that has to do with feet. She fell in love with Lanny in the episode "A Mermaid's Tail". *'Iman' - A mermaid with a pink tail. *'Ammonia' - A mermaid with a gold tail. *'Anomatopoeia' - A mermaid with a yellow tail. *'Atog the Giant' (played by The Great Khali) - A 7 foot human who was challenged by King Brady and King Boomer to a duel. *'Tito' (played by Karan Brar) - An evil twelve-year old kid from Mindu who wanted to pay Boz back for sinking Mindu. He torments Boz with a storm drain memory and wants Boomerama. He was eventually stopped and taken away by Mason. *'Chauncy' (played by Davis Cleveland) - The leader of the meerkat group of school and Boomer's friend. *'Tough Poet' (played by Walter Emanuel Jones) - An islander who wrote a poem about his mother and the host of the Poetry Slam. *'Parrot' (voiced by John Tartaglia) - A talking parrot that insults the kings. *'Lucas' (played by Doc Shaw) - A pirate and Mikayla's ex-boyfriend who was always her boyfriend since they never performed the Kinkowian dumping ritual. *'Priscilla' (played by Jennifer Stone) - She is a Dirt Fairy and Oogie's love interest. *'The Head Chef' (Dwight Howard) - He is the king's head chef, but quit after Boomer and Brady rudely wanted a steak cake. He got his job back after helping to fend off a giant ogre, but decided to leave the island and play professional basketball and then Boomer said a reference in the end "Who does he think he is, Dwight Howard?" *'Aunt Nancy' (played by Tichina Arnold) - The brothers' maternal aunt. *'Uncle Bill' (played by John Eric Bentley) - The brothers' maternal uncle. 'Tribes and creatures' There are various tribes and creatures that live on Kinkow: *'Damone' (played by The Miz) - A human-like sponge creature who absorbs confidence and strength from everyone he comes in physical contact with. *'Dirt Faries' - A race of fairies who have an ongoing feud against the flaji. Oogie later develops a crush on a Dirt Fairy named Priscilla. They are also magical. *'Flaji' - A race of green people, who have the ability to disappear, that have an ongoing feud against the Dirt Fairies. The most notable Flaji is Oogie. There is another Flaji named Giro who appears on Boomer's Junga ball team. *'Nanju' - A warrior tribe. *'Poopalay' (played by Ben Geroux) - A furry creature which transforms into a beast when angered who Brady and Boomer befriended. It starts off well, but it gets worse when they start neglecting it and it turns into a large beast, kidnapping the kings in the process. He also makes an appearance on Boomer's Junga ball team. *'Razor Hawk' - A Pteranodon-like creature. *'Squonks' - A race of midget trolls that live beneath the surface of Kinkow. They are in charge of controlling Kinkow's Mukarat population. *'Tarantula People' - A tribe of people who are recurring antagonists of the series. They reside on the dark side of Kinkow and have often attacked the Kings which often ended with some of them either being incarcerated or repelled. The Tarantula People have the mummy of Kaita the Bat-Rider which they have been trying to bring back to life with the Bat Medallion. *'Yetis' - A tribe of Yetis live on Kings' Peak. About Kinkow Kinkow is a fictional island in the Pacific Ocean. Kinkow has a light side and a dark side. There are many fictional creatures living on the Island of Kinkow. There were some known locations in Kinkow: *'Royal Palace' - This is where the Royal Family of Kinkow live. *'Village' - *'The Dead Parrot' - A pirate-themed restaurant where Two Peg and his son No Beard work. *'Squonk Caverns' - A series of underground caves where the Squonks live. *'Ice Cave' - A frozen cave from "An Ice Girl for Boomer" where two cavepeople were originally frozen before a heat wave thawed them out. *'Lightning Grove' - An area on the dark side of Kinkow that has thunderstorms at midnight. *'Mount Spew' - The island's volcano. *'Lanada' - Boomer and Boz gave Lanny a tiny island on Kinkow's main river in the episode "O Lanada." Lanada is a combination of the words Lanny and Canada. *'Kings' Peak' - The only snow-capped mountain on Kinkow where a tribe of Yetis live. Kinkow also has some islands that help to make up it's island nation which includes three unnamed islands: *'Cornea' - An island that is inhabited by Triclopes. *'Kippi Kippi' - In "Pair of Geniuses," Mikayla mentioned that it has a new hospital. In "Junga Ball," Kippi Kippi's Junga Ball team has some dragons on their team. *'Lakuna' - In "Pair of Geniuses," Mikayla mentioned that it was building a university. *'Mindu' - The island of Boz's origin. It sank into the sea following a storm and most of it's inhabitants moved to Kinkow. *'Sununu' - An island that is ruled by twin queens Hesta and Desta. The waters around Sununu contain agiant octopus. Kinkow and Sununu have never spoken to each other. It was once affected by a stupidity curse until Boomer and Brady broke the curse. Episodes :Main article: List of Pair of Kings episodes : :Kinkow is a fictional island in the Pacific Ocean. Kinkow has a light side and a dark side. There are many fictional creatures living on the Island of Kinkow. There were some known locations in Kinkow: :*'Royal Palace' - This is where the Royal Family of Kinkow live. :*'Village' - :*'The Dead Parrot' - A pirate-themed restaurant where Two Peg and his son No Beard work. :*'Squonk Caverns' - A series of underground caves where the Squonks live. :*'Ice Cave' - A frozen cave from "An Ice Girl for Boomer" where two cavepeople were originally frozen before a heat wave thawed them out. :*'Lightning Grove' - An area on the dark side of Kinkow that has thunderstorms at midnight. :*'Mount Spew' - The island's volcano. :*'Lanada' - Boomer and Boz gave Lanny a tiny island on Kinkow's main river in the episode "O Lanada." Lanada is a combination of the words Lanny and Canada. :*'Kings' Peak' - The only snow-capped mountain on Kinkow where a tribe of Yetis live. Kinkow also has some islands that help to make up it's island nation which includes three unnamed islands: :*'Cornea' - An island that is inhabited by Triclopes. :*'Kippi Kippi' - In "Pair of Geniuses," Mikayla mentioned that it has a new hospital. In "Junga Ball," Kippi Kippi's Junga Ball team has some dragons on their team. :*'Lakuna' - In "Pair of Geniuses," Mikayla mentioned that it was building a university. :*'Mindu' - The island of Boz's origin. It sank into the sea following a storm and most of it's inhabitants moved to Kinkow. :*'Sununu' - An island that is ruled by twin queens Hesta and Desta. The waters around Sununu contain a giant octopus. Kinkow and Sununu have never spoken to each other. It was once affected by a stupidity curse until Boomer and Brady broke the curse. Twins and order of succession That the diarchy was installed over their cousin seems to suggest that Kinkow observes some variant of Salic law; however, if the principle of agnatic primogeniture were to be strictly observed, the crown would have gone to whichever of the twins as could be demonstrated to have been born first (for example, through an examination of their birth certificates as to time of day). The younger twin would then be next in line, as would be the case of Prince Vincent of Denmark and his little sister. Category:Shows